


song of the vagabond

by goldilocks31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>home is were Dean is</p>
            </blockquote>





	song of the vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was one of my first stabs at writing platonic bed sharing, it was for a friend who was having the worst day ever.  
> She read it while listening to "The Railroader's lament" which is what inspired this. Con-crit is welcome!

_“If you miss the train I’m on, you will know_

_That I am gone, you can hear the whistle blow, a hundred miles._

_A hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles_

_You can hear the whistle blow, a hundred miles.”_

How appropriate that Sam liked this song. He was a vagabond after all, has been his whole life. Sam had no idea what it was like to have a stable home. He only knew wandering and flea bag motels. Dean knew stability, at least until he was four. Sam thought this life must be harder on him than he would care to admit.

Sam turned on his side and faced his sleeping brother. Dean only looked peaceful when he slept, it made Sam’s heart hurt. Dean deserved peace, not just when he was sleeping. Sam wished he could give him some. He reached out and caressed his brother’s freckles, tracing shapes like he did when they were kids.

His brother had such strong features, and Sam liked that they softened up a bit when he slept. It made him look younger. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and Sam wanted to apologize for waking him and take his fingers away, when Dean held his hand in place.

“Keep tracing Sammy. I like it and it helps me sleep.” Sam smiled and kept traced lines and circles on Dean’s face until Dean fell asleep again. Sam snuggled up to his brother and sighed with content. Maybe he wasn’t so homeless after all. He had Dean. He could never be homeless as long as he had Dean. “I love you Dean” he whispered and fell asleep.


End file.
